<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once a senpai, always a senpai by Ellaaashima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240446">Once a senpai, always a senpai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Ellaaashima'>Ellaaashima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Ships for Christmas [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, F/M, Friendship, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Ellaaashima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, and it’s my treat!”</p><p> </p><p>or,</p><p> </p><p>Yachi encounters an upperclassman before going back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Ships for Christmas [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once a senpai, always a senpai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hm.  I’m pretty sure they’d want a different color from each other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Various colors and designs of gift wrapping paper were too much to look at after awhile. It almost gave Yachi a headache. She thinks about her peers, and wonders if she should just go with one design instead. It’s only the exterior of the gift, after all.</p><p> </p><p>This is why Yachi was unsure of her feelings about the holidays. It’s believed to be festive with all the parties and celebration, relaxing from all the school or work activities, a time wherein each individual can give and receive. Yet despite all those, Yachi dreaded speaking to relatives she hasn’t seen or spoken to before, dreaded the unlimited time on her hands that she doesn’t know how to use, and dreaded thinking of the perfect gift to give.</p><p> </p><p>It takes quite a toll on her.</p><p> </p><p>But she pushes through every year.</p><p> </p><p><em>I guess they won’t mind the wrappings much</em>, she decides with a deep breath while taking the gift wrappings with adorable snowmen imprinted on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. It’s Yacchan.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde turns to the sound of the voice, keeping her back straight as she diverts her attention. She finds the sight of monochromatic hair nostalgic, remembering someone from the past—</p><p> </p><p>“It is Yacchan!”</p><p> </p><p>Only it turns out that the person calling her is an old friend—an acquaintance of a sort.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto, from one of the top volleyball teams in the prefecture back when he was still in high school. He seems the same; healthy, enthusiastic, ever the social butterfly. They meet each other halfway of the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Bokuto-senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I didn’t realize it was you for a second!” Bokuto’s joy is contagious. Yachi is already smiling in no time, remembering what she can about the old friend in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t changed much, senpai,” Yachi mentions as she does her best to keep her cool.</p><p> </p><p>He raises his arm to gesture towards the gym bag that he held within his grasp. “I know, right?! I still play volleyball until now! It’s fun!”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the conversation carries on, but mostly with Bokuto carrying the whole thing by himself. He’s considerate enough to let the other talk, hanging on to every word that leaves her lips. He seemed happy about it, too.</p><p> </p><p>“You know it’s the first time I’ve seen you around here. I thought you stay in Tokyo?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve come home for the winter break, and picking up some things before I head home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, that’s nice!” Bokuto muses, humming as he nodded his head in thought. “Have you gotten something to eat? I was just going to get myself food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! It’s only a couple of blocks away from here. Oh, and it’s my treat!”</p><p> </p><p>Yachi had come to realize that gift giving comes in many forms. Today, she deems that the gift she has received is friendship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>